Changing Lives
by nisakeehl
Summary: When some certain states accidentaly tell Past-England that America is going to rebel and win, what will happen? Chaos, obviously! When they get back to the future, will it be the same?
1. Chapter 1

I would first of like to thank everyone who voted on _The Fifty States of America_ :) Thank you guys very much! As for newcomers, please enjoy! I'll give you a little character discription for the five states I use, so your not confused :3 If you'd like, you can also check out my fanfiction _The Fifty States of America_. All the states are completed, and there are extra chapters as well! This chapter in mostly an opening, so that's why it's so short ^^" Please enjoy!

Missia: Missouri; fourteen year old girl, curly (ringlet) brown hair, big doe brown eyes.

Lacie: Virgina; seventeen year old girl, long, straight brown hair with hazel eyes.

Wyatt: North Carolina; fifteen year old boy, blonde hair with light green-brown eyes.

Haley: Texas; sixteen year old girl, blonde-brown hair with sky blue eyes.

Ziak: New Mexico; seventeen year old boy, wavy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

It all started one day at Ireland's house in her attic. At the moment she was looking through old artifacts from her past. A sword here, a book there, and dust everywhere. She was digging through a black trunk full of books when she came across something strange. It was an old book that had a frayed black leather cover, and cracked pages. Ink blotches were splattered everywhere, and to her surprise, the book was obviously written in her own hand. She racked her brain thoughtfully, trying to remember when she wrote such an old book. She leafed through the pages and started reading the old text. As she read her eyes grew wide and a wicked grin splayed across her face.

"A spell book, huh?" she laughed to herself; "I haven't done magic in ages!" she started reading again, and slowly got herself lost in the book's odd lure. Outside of the small and dusty attic some certain starts were making some cookies for their Aunt and themselves. A line caught Ireland's eye, and she started reading the text aloud. "There's something that I'd like to change, from gaining fame to changing names. Grant me passage to the past, and hope my changes final pass."

Her eyes started to glow green, and she started coughing violently; a loud, racking cough. The states downstairs heard her, and dashed upstairs, making their way into the small attic. She coughed up blood, making it splatter across the wooden floors. Suddenly out of nowhere, a loud humming sound filled the air, and the unsuspecting states disappeared with a bright flash. Ireland stopped coughing and slowly stumbled up to her feet. She wiped the blood off and said in a groaning matter,

"Shit… I sent them into the past!"

~/~

By now you're probably wondering what unlucky states were just thrown into the past. There were five of them actually. Missia Jones or Missouri was the first one to go. She's fourteen years old with curly brown hair and doe brown eyes. Lacie Jones, or Virginia, was the second. She's seventeen years old with straight, long chestnut hair with hazel eyes. Wyatt Jones, or North Carolina, was the third person. He's fifteen years old with blonde hair and green-yellow eyes. The fourth state was Haley Jones, or Texas. She's sixteen years old with long/wavy brown-blonde hair with sky blue eyes, like her father. The last and final state to be thrown into the past was Ziak Jones, or New Mexico. He's seventeen years old with chocolate brown eyes and wavy brown hair.

Just how long ago where they sent into the past? They were sent to the year of 1705, or the part you care most about, when America still belonged to England. And five states from the future weren't going to help at all, was it?

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short~ Look out for the next chapter soon! If you have any questions, etc. feel free to PM me! Reviews, favorites, and follows are 100% appriciated! :)

-Nisa Keehl (Of course, all of you should know I don't own Hetalia ;D)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, _MaliceArchangela_for being the first to review! :) This chapter really isn't that long, but I hope to make the next one way longer c: Updates will be weird, so don't expect me to keep up with scheduale xD Other than that, please enjoy this chapter!

- Nisa Keehl

(The POV is in Missouri's perspective :3 -after England's little beggining-)

* * *

It was a normal day in the New World. It was bright and sunny outside, the sky was blue, birds were chirping, and everyone was bustling around merrily. It was a normal day for Arthur Kirkland, and it was now even better since he was finally able to spend it with Alfred. Alfred himself was in a great mood- the seven year old boy swinging his arms and occasionally looking up at England to smile cheerfully. Arthur could never get enough of that smile. It was like he was a star, shining only for him. It made all of headaches, concerns, and work go away for at least a minute.

To Arthur Kirkland, nothing could ever ruin this day with Alfred.

As Arthur and Alfred walked into the apothecary –"Hey Arthur, what's an apothecary again?"- Arthur couldn't help but notice a small crowd surrounding something. He thought he heard faint shouts and yells, but couldn't be sure. Alfred grabbed his hand, and Arthur forgot all about the yelling. As the Brit picked out some herbs, he couldn't help but wonder about the crowd outside. It was his job to protect America, and if there was any danger, he was expected to take care of it.

/

My eyes fluttered open as I stared into the blue sky, my head all confused and my body sore. I was aware other people were next to me, but at this point of time, I really didn't give a flying fuck. The real question was why the hell am I outside and where are the damn cookies I just made? I groaned, running a hand through my hair. I struggled to sit up, huffing and puffing like an idiot.

Finally I made it, and looked around dizzily. Old fashioned log cabins surrounded me, but the thing was- they didn't look old at all. In fact, there was a ton of people milling around, carrying baskets with bread, herbs, etc. I noticed finally that I was actually in a town, which might be close to a village. I looked beside me, and to my confusion, I saw Virginia, Texas, North Carolina, and New Mexico. The hell…?

Virginia's eyes fluttered open, when she noticed I was staring at her. She looked at me questionably, and struggled to get up, just like I had. I sighed, looking around again. People were starting to look at us, whispering and murmuring to each other.

"Where are we?" Virginia finally asked, breaking the silence. I shrugged, and pushed myself to my feet. I bent over Ziak, Haley, and Wyatt, shaking them awake. Texas groaned, slapping my hand away. I kicked her lightly, growling. Virginia got up, and gently shook Wyatt awake, doing it in a more 'motherly' way. Finally the sleepy heads got up, stumbling to their feet and clutching their heads.

"The hell are we?" Haley muttered, glaring at the people watching us. Ziak gravitated automatically to Haley, wavering behind her. Wyatt stood next to me, arms crossed. He actually looked like he was about to kill someone. Lacie just stared at the people, unblinking.

"There's something wrong. This isn't right." She said quietly to herself. I rolled my eyes, fighting back the urge to reply sarcastically, 'Great observation Captain Obvious!'. Instead I decided to take the first step, and ask all of the staring idiots where the hell we were. I felt a bit out of place though, with my clothes all 'futery' and stuff.

"Excuse me, but where the hell are we?" I asked, trying not to sound bossy. I didn't want these creeps to just abandon us here after all. As I was about to ask again, someone parted through the crowd, glaring at me. I gasped, not believing our luck.

Uncle Arthur stood in front of me, arms crossed, and obviously pissed. It might have helped me though, to notice the fact that he had a seven year old Alfred with him.

"Who are you people?"

That was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are all 100% appriciated! It only takes a couple to seconds to review, so why not? ;) Other than that, hope you enjoyed this first chapter!

- Nisa Keehl (I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form :D I only own my states~)


	3. Chapter 3

H-hey guys! -hides behind Russia- Pleasedon'tkillmefornotupdating I have had TONS of stuff to do latley. Here are my pathetic excuses- I was grounded, I moved schools, I got a boyfriend, and TUMBLR. TUMBLR HAPPENED PEOPLE. So... yeah :D Please enjoy this chapter! Also, check out my sister sonnnetpetal, and if your interested in watching me on DeviantArt, I'm nisakheel :3 Remember to review!

(I don't own Hetalia :I)

* * *

"Uncle Arthur!" Missia gasped, and all my worried thoughts were banished. _Finally_, actually _someone_ I (we) knew! I stopped short though, when seeing who exactly England was accompanied by. All my horror, fear, and confusion rushed back into place. Holding England's hand was in fact a seven year old America.

"The fuck?" North Carolina said his voice clear and confused. It seemed like the first person Wyatt had noticed was little-Alfred. I blinked twice, my eyes wide.

"Who the bloody hell are you people?" Arthur repeated, his large eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth set into a grim line. Little-Alfred watched with wide eyes, hiding behind Arthur, one blue eye peeking out. "How do you know my name?" he asked, and I could tell that if I didn't step in soon, he might resort to violence. To him we were humans who knew him (who were also weirdly dressed) and had also called him "Uncle".

I cursed under my breath, glaring at Missouri.

"Artie, that's not funny. Don't pretend to not know us!" Haley grinned, and took a step forward. New Mexico held her back, sensing the tense mood.

"-and where the hell did you get a mini-America? If Alfred finds out, you'll never live it down-"

"Quiet." I hissed, taking Wyatt's hand.

There was something wrong here. Very wrong indeed. For one, Arthur didn't know who we were, we're in a town that looks like it's hundreds of years old, and _Arthur has a child-Alfred_. I know Arthur, and he wouldn't go as far as to get a town out of the colony days just to pretend like he still owned Alfred.

_ There's something that I'd like to change, from gaining fame to changing names. Grant me passage to the past, and hope my changes final pass_

My eyes grew wide, and I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

_We were in the 17 hundreds!_

I understood the situation in a split second, grabbing Missouri, New Mexico, Texas, and North Carolina.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Kirkland; my younger siblings are a bit confused. Excuse us." I said quickly, dragging them towards the woods. Thankfully, no one followed us, but I could feel Arthur's eyes on the back of my neck. I shivered.

"Don't scream." I commanded, after finally getting everyone into a group circle. I kept my voice down low so no one would hear.

No one answered.

"We're in the 17 hundreds." I said gravely, and watched my sibling's reactions. What met me reminded me why I thought my family was stupid.

Everyone but Ziak started laughing, and Haley managed to gasp out,

"L-Lacie, you're so funny! Pft, for a moment there, you got me!"

Missia and Wyatt fell into fits of giggles again, tears in their eyes.

"It's not funny!" I snapped, and everyone fell silent. In a softer tone, I continued.

"Think about it guys. Arthur wouldn't go as far to get a whole town together, and play pretend with a fake America. That just isn't him. Remember what Ireland was chanting? _ There's something that I'd like to change, from gaining fame to changing names. Grant me passage to the past, and hope my changes final pass._ See? It sent us to the past." I concluded, and looked around.

Everyone was pale, except for Wyatt, who just looked pissed off.

"So what now? How are we going to explain these clothes to England?" Ziak muttered, shifting closer to Haley.

"Why not just say that we're part of America, and just from the future? We don't have to include the whole Independence thing or anything." Missia interrupted, her brown eyes looking brighter. "Uncle Arthur does believe in magic after all."

Wyatt nodded in agreement.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I had no idea how to get back without magic, and we certainly couldn't go and hunt down Ivy. The only magic available was Arthur, and none of us could think up a better story.

"Fine, but I'm doing all of the talking." I muttered, and marched back to the people.

~/~

In all truth, it went better than I expected.

We all walked up to the people, our heads high, trying to not appear nervous. I went up to England, and whispered in his ear,

"We're from the future, as you can tell of our clothes. May we talk to you in private, England?"

I think the two winning points were the words "_strange clothes_" and "_England_". It only took a matter of minutes to be shepherded to a cottage not far from town. The rest of my siblings followed in a line, not speaking, afraid to give anything away.

We entered to be what I suspected England and Alfred's house, and I felt my heart grow soft. I understand why England was always so upset about America's Independence. It was a lovely home, and the feeling of happiness and love filled it to the brim.

"So where are you from? How do you know who I am?" Arthur demanded. He had sent Alfred to his room, but I could tell the boy was secretly listening.

"We're actually part of America, like states. We know you because well, our father knows you very well."

It killed me to call Alfred my 'father' because in all truth, _I_ was the mother of all states. I was also careful not to include the fact that England no longer 'owned' us.

"What year are you from?"

"2012"

"Ah, so it seems I still own America?"

His smile was victorious, happy, and relieved.

It absolutely shook me to the core.

"Who said anything about that?" Wyatt snipped.

That sentence was probably the worst thing that could have ever happened.

Arthur went pale.

Haley shrieked.

Wyatt went bright red, and started spluttering incoherently

Missouri punched Wyatt in the arm

Ziak hid behind me.

I attempted to erase that sentence from Arthur's mind.

What can I say?

Fuck, fuckity, fuck!

* * *

Aha, Wyatt. Anyway... please remember to review, and check out sonnetpetal, and my DA is nisakheel :) -is shamleassly advertising-

-Nisa Keehl


	4. Chapter 4

Ciao, my loves ^u^ Ugh, so much to do, so little time. Anyway, I dumped my boyfriend, so now I'm free again xD Please enjoy this, wonderful chapter~! Please remember to review! It helps me update faaassttteeerrrr -nudgenudge-

(I don't own Hetalia~)

* * *

Okay, so I had said something really stupid in a moment of confusion and anger. It's not like I straight out said, "Nope, Alfred kicked your ass during the war." All I did was _suggest_ that Alfred started a war. Which of course, he did. The look on Arthur's face though, said plainly that he understood it perfectly.

"I think you all should leave." England said silkily, though the anger, shock, and humility was still there. We all nodded, though Virginia looked like she wanted to say something else.

"Just take care of him." She whispered, adverting her eyes. Missia flushed, grabbing her hand. I was the one who walked out first, for it looked like Arthur was about to hit someone. Haley at Ziak quickly followed, and after a while Missouri and Virginia stalked out, looking rather pissed.

"I can't believe you." Haley finally interrupted, glaring at me. I flushed red, hanging my head guiltily. "Do you know what you've just done? You just changed history, big time."

"I'm sorry- I didn't-"

"Your sister could non-existent." Ziak murmured, clutching on to Haley. My eyes went wide, heart dropping.

"There's no way." I stood, shuddering. "Alfred still won the war, there's no way he lost-"

"The war probably won't happen now, because of you." Missia snapped, on the verge of tears. "If we go back, will probably just disappear back into Alfred."

"I didn't know!" I cried, feeling frustrated. Lacie took my hand, quieting everyone.

"What we should do now is figure out how to get home." She said firmly, eyes sweeping over them. No one protested the want to see the family was strong.

"Yes, but how do we get back?" Ziak asked, running a hand through his chocolate hair. "None of us can use magic."

Lacie frowned, eyebrows furrowing. The only one who knew magic well was Arthur, and he was currently ignoring them.

"We might have to find Ivy." Missia suggested, looking at her feet. Haley made a noise of impatience.

"That would take too long. No planes, remember? The journey would take months."

"Fairies." I said suddenly, a thought dawning on me. "Fairies can do magic."

"Of course." Lacie breathed. "All we have to do is find fairies!"

"So, anyone with a strong connection to fairies?" I asked excitedly, looking around hopefully.

"I do." Missouri groaned, rolling her eyes. "The annoying little pests won't leave me alone, no matter what I do."

"Well then, get them over here!" Haley exclaimed, eyes bright with hope. Missia started muttering under her breath, and soon, little bright bulbs appeared all around us. I grinned as one landed on my shoulder, who was curiously examining my hair.

"They've agreed to help." Missouri smiled, and the fairies formed a little circle around us, we all connected hands, and waited.

_Haec plebi ad tempus, vita mutatur, nunc valeant_

A flash of light, a tinkle of bells, and we were gone.

2012

The first thing the states saw a large monument. It was a statue of a man, who held a musket. The man was obviously a Brit, for in his hand was a large British flag.

Underneath on a plague said, "_Long live Britannia, and her glorious ruling_"

A long, thin wail pierced the air, and the world the states knew was now gone.

* * *

*(what the fairies chanted) "Take these people, back to time, life is changed, now say goodbye"

Hope you liked it~! Soooo I wonder what the states are going to find?

- Nisa Keehl


End file.
